Code Ponyoko: First Adventure
by Aelita Dash
Summary: My first installment of a Code Lyoko/MLP crossover. I'm very proud of this, and I hope you like it. The first chapter or two kind of sucks because I have trouble writing introductions, but still worth reading in order to understand the story. Rated T for CL's somewhat violent nature. All ships are what's canon in the show!


**(Author's Intro: Hellos, people! This is just the first story, a prologue if you will, and it basically just introduces all the characters. This chapter is garbage but it gets better :) Also, obviously the Lyoko ponies are technically OCs, but I will make references to other canon MLP characters. On that note, get ready to enjoy the story! ;P)**

The golden-maned stallion dashed through the hallways as fast as he possibly could, taking care not to crash into anypony. He awkwardly fumbled through his saddlebag, and finally scooped out a small mechanical part.

"Ah ha!" He half-whispered. "I know I've seen something just right for this. If I could only make it to the auditorium without Jim finding out…"

He crept down a flight of stairs and ever so carefully poked his head into the room. He stuck one hoof out, ready to enter the room when…

"How's it going Jeremy!?" A yellow Pegasus swept out from above him. The blue pony jumped two feet into the air and then promptly glared at his friend.

"Odd, what'd you do THAT for?" He huffed.

"Because I love startling you." He replied happily. He flashed a cheesy smile and landed beside him to rest his wings.

"Well cut it out, huh? I'm trying to make it through the gym without being caught."

"Oh, that's simple." He stretched his wings, attempting to show off. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I'll stand watch while you sneak past to do whatever it is you nerdy ponies do." With that he flapped over to the doorway and perched himself above, giving what was probably a thumbs-up. But ponies don't really have thumbs…

The young Earth Pony galloped across the gymnasium (which takes longer then you would think) and straight through an outside door. Making his way into an old nearby factory, he quickly found what he was looking for. After picking up an object, he couldn't help but stop to gaze in wonder around him.

"Look at all this old junk…" He trailed off. There were corners filled with countless amounts of recycled electronic equipment. This could prove very useful in his studies… And that's when he spotted an elevator. "Does this even still work?" He wondered out loud. Only one way to find out.

He pressed a button, and was amazed once again at the machinery. The mechanics on the door were incredible- so many levers and gears twisting to make it open in a unique way. The interior of the elevator was large and rotting. Cobwebs lined every edge where the walls met the floor. Jeremy trotted inside and spotted a pin pad.

"How am I supposed to know the password?" He grumbled in frustration. So much for adventure. But wait- there was a damaged piece of paper underneath one of the levers. "Wait a minute… Aha! Why didn't I notice this earlier?"

He brushed off the dirt and managed to make out an inscription, printed neatly in pen: _3961_. His spirits were lifted once more and he sighed in relief. He carefully entered the numbers shown and the elevator closed itself again. He got a strange falling sensation, indicating to him that he must be going down, and then promptly was stopped. The doors opened again, and he walked out into a peculiar room.

The room was dimly lit, and there were three large tubes sticking out of the floor and traveling into the ceiling. They seemed like a good enough size that one might be able to step into. But he couldn't. Who knows what would happen? He may have been a genius, but he wasn't mad.

He sighed. There was not much else to look at. Then he noticed the control panel for the elevator had TWO buttons this time. The one on the upper floor had just one red, while this one housed red and green buttons. Pressing the red once more, he climbed in again and could not wait to see what was next.

This time, the room was larger, and there was green lighting. A brilliant mechanism took up half of the space, black with golden incisions and markings going down it. The only other things in the room were a monitor, keyboard, and mouse connected to a rotating chair. There was a lever on the farthest side of the enormous computer. The other room wasn't safe, but Jeremy couldn't see any harm in powering this dinosaur up.

Climbing over the seemingly endless parts and hookups, he was able to reach the lever and thrust it downward. There was a loud "ZZZT!" And he could hear fans start blowing and circuit boards start to process inside the machine. The monitor flashed, and the periwinkle stallion quickly made his way towards it. He plopped onto the chair and noticed that instead of white, there was a mysterious logo blinking on the screen until finally it stopped and the desktop came up. "What was that?" He questioned. The logo was a red circle with two smaller circles inside, and three stems coming from the bottom. A single line emerged from the top.

"That's strange…" He said, but decided not to dwell on it. Instead, he examined the icons on the screen. As a computer whiz, he couldn't even tell what some of these files meant. He opened one up that captured his attention called "Lyoko". It looked like a planet, but different from Earth. The program took a little to load, but eventually started itself up. A few windows appeared.

One seemed to be running a binary code system, and the other… wow. Jeremy had to blink a few times to try and refresh his vision, but each time it stayed the same. There was a MARE on there.

She appeared to have light pink fur and a bolder pink, but short, mane. She had strange markings on her cheeks that just looked like lines, a different shade of pink. Her ears were pointier, too, and her green eyes seemed unnaturally bright. Although she was digital, the blue stallion couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"Where am I?" She looked around.

"I don't know." He replied honestly.

"Huh? Who's there?" It was obvious that wherever she was, she couldn't see him.

"J-Jeremy…" He said, feeling awkward. "You're inside the supercomputer."

"Hm? What's that?" She stood up. "Ah… That's strange…"

"Are you okay?" He asked, immediately feeling silly for asking an artificial intelligence a question like that. Of course she was okay- How could she not be? All of this was virtual. She frowned. He marveled at how lifelike her expressions were- what if he was communicating with her and she was real, just from far away? She could need help.

So he went on to tell her about basic aspects of life, but she denied remembering any of them. She didn't even know her name. The binary system was done, and reported to him that "all scanners were ready". Scanners? Are those the big tunnels on the 2nd floor?

"I'll talk to you later then."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm just gonna minimize the window and talk to you later. You probably don't know what that means, but… I know! Why don't' you try looking around and see if you can go anywhere else?"

"Oh, okay. That's fine." She spoke in such a soothing voice.

"See you later!" He left the computer and exited the factory so he could make it back to school in time for lunch.


End file.
